Birthday Project
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Projeto de uma shortfic para homenagear cada aniversariante do ano. Inclui cavaleiros, marinas, espectros, deuses e uns agregados. *Aniversário do Máscara da Morte*
1. Shura: 12 de Janeiro

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada. Só estou escrevendo por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **Eu tenho outras fics para terminar, eu sei. Esse projeto é bem simples, não vai atrapalhar as outras fics. A ideia aqui é uma shortfic para cada aniversariante de Saint Seiya. O primeiro do ano é o Shura (que faz anos 7 dias depois de mim... oo).

_**Orphelin's**_, meu lindo, obrigada por toda a ajuda!

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Shura – 12 de Janeiro**_

Seria um cenário perfeito se o sol estivesse se pondo, vermelho-alaranjado, no horizonte. Mas ainda era manhã e o céu estava carregado de nuvens cinzentas prestes a desmoronar em uma forte chuva. Além disso, fazia muito frio. Shura estava treinando como em todos os dias do ano. Mais ou menos. Excepcionalmente nesse dia, decidira treinar em uma clareira bem afastada das arenas do Santuário.

Era doze de janeiro.

Exatamente dez anos antes ele nascera. Não era tanto tempo assim, mas de lá para cá já tinha se consagrado o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio. Mas mesmo assim era preciso estar sempre se aperfeiçoando. Só que aquela manhã não estava rendendo bem, Shura se encontrava tão distraído que ainda não saíra do aquecimento. Percebeu que não estava sozinho apenas quando ouviu uma voz lhe dizendo:

- Impressionante!

Shura olhou ao redor e lá estava o Cavaleiro de Sagitário com uma expressão engraçada. Shura não sorria muito, mas naquele momento sorriu para o rapaz porque o admirava. Mais do que isso, ele se orgulhava de ser amigo de Aiolos, porque, além de um grandioso guerreiro, ele era uma ótima pessoa.

Então piscou confuso:

- O que é impressionante, Aiolos?

- Você estar treinando logo cedo. Hoje. – aproximou-se, pensativo. - Eu gostaria que Aiolia tivesse essa disposição quando faz aniversário, mas não há como convencê-lo.

Primeiro Shura surpreendeu-se por Aiolos lembrar que era seu aniversário. Depois se censurou. Aiolos sempre se lembrava, mesmo que Shura nunca alardeasse o fato e tentasse tratar o dia como outro qualquer.

Aiolos aproveitou-se da surpresa do garoto para se aproximar furtivamente. E de repente Shura se viu puxado pelo pescoço por um braço de Sagitário, tendo os cabelos bagunçados por ele.

- Meus parabéns, Shura!

- Obrigado.

- Dez anos?

- Sim...

- Uau! – exclamou, imitando um adulto bem mais velho - Já está virando um rapazinho! Eu me lembro de quando você era bem pequenininho...

Mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira, o rosto de Shura tornou-se róseo.

- Ehrm... Aiolos!

- Hahah! Nossa, meu irmão fica bravo quando digo essas coisas... – bagunçou novamente os cabelos de Shura e por fim o soltou. – Quais são os planos para hoje?

Shura encolheu os ombros. Nenhum. Como sempre.

- Você ainda não perdeu essa mania? Sério, o que você gostaria de fazer?

Quando Shura abriu um amplo sorriso, Aiolos podia jurar que os olhos dele brilhavam. Aqueles olhos não eram janelas abertas para sua alma, o mundo interior de Shura era inalcançável... Mas eram olhos muito bonitos, levemente puxados, com cílios longos e uma cor estranha - um verde escuro misturado com um cinza-azulado. Naquele dia pareciam da cor do céu acima deles. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário sabia exatamente o que Shura ia pedir, porque era sempre a mesma coisa. Mas gostava de ouvi-lo responder animado:

- Treina comigo, Aiolos?

Talvez Aiolos não entendesse porque treinar consigo bastava, mas para Shura era uma felicidade sem igual poder enfrentar um cavaleiro corajoso e amigo como ele. Um dia eles se enfrentariam pra valer e Shura poderia sentir orgulho por tal honra...

Orgulho, sim. Além de dor, de tristeza, de raiva de si mesmo e de ódio por toda aquela maldita situação absurda no Santuário. E depois um arrependimento sem igual. Mesmo que estivesse cumprindo sua função... Mas seu respeito nunca desapareceria e aquela honra o faria seguir em frente, certo? Cavaleiros de Athena sempre tinham que enfrentar guerras e era de se esperar que tivessem perdas...

Entretanto, no momento a vida era mais simples e eles só estavam treinando.

- Não vale pegar leve, Aiolos! – reclamou ao atingir o mais velho com um chute que o fez cair.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário riu.

- Não estou pegando leve...

Depois de muitas horas de socos, chutes e hematomas, sem falar nas depressões no solo, Shura se viu deitado na grama, cansado, sentindo no rosto a garoa que começava a cair. Estava feliz. Olhou para Aiolos deitado a seu lado fitando o céu e sorriu.

- Obrigado, Aiolos!

O rapaz sorriu de volta, a expressão pensativa.

- Um dia descubro porque isso te alegra...

Shura sentou-se subitamente, encarando o companheiro com incredulidade. Não era óbvio?

- Aiolos! Você é o melhor cavaleiro que existe! Você é forte, corajoso e bom! É um modelo para todos os outros cavaleiros, inclusive eu! – Shura percebeu que seu tom de voz estava empolgado demais e, meio tímido, passou a falar baixinho – É uma honra poder enfrentá-lo... mas como você vira e mexe está fora do Santuário realizando missões e quando fica está ocupado treinando o Aiolia... é muito raro poder treinar com você...

- Ahh, falando assim eu fico sem graça... – respondeu com ar de riso e sentou-se também, bagunçando os cabelos úmidos do mais novo.

- É sério. – Shura insistiu levemente emburrado. – E eu quero ser como você!

Aiolos amenizou seu sorriso divertido e apertou levemente o ombro de Shura.

- Bem, então seja um cavaleiro leal e respeitoso à deusa Athena, Shura. Proteja-a e proteja as pessoas com as quais você se importa, isso fortalecerá seu cosmo. Tenho certeza de que se tornará um cavaleiro ainda melhor do que me considera.

As palavras tiveram efeito imediato e Shura exclamou com a alegria e convicção de quem sabe exatamente o que quer fazer:

- Vou me esforçar!

Em instantes a garoa começou a ficar mais forte e eles levantaram para ir embora.

- Que tal comer em algum lugar? – Aiolos sugeriu enquanto se apressavam – Por minha conta.

- Verdade? Você é mesmo o melhor, Aiolos!

* * *

><p>Doze de Janeiro.<p>

O cenário era o mesmo do ano anterior, mas agora parecia perfeito. O frio e o céu nublado combinavam com a situação. Shura parou na clareira, começando o aquecimento. Quando estivesse distraído tinha certeza de que Aiolos o chamaria e poderiam treinar juntos...

Ele não apareceu. Nunca mais apareceria. Estava morto, não é? Morto! Como um maldito traidor! E por suas próprias mãos... Isso era o que recebia por sua lealdade?

Shura suspirou sob a chuva e deixou a clareira para trás. Foi um aniversário doloroso.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O Shura na verdade merecia uma fic bem melhor do que essa, mas foi de coração.

Parabéns, Shura! \o/ Viva nós, os capricornianos 8D


	2. Hyoga: 23 de Janeiro

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada. Só estou escrevendo por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.**  
><strong>

**N/A: **Na verdade, o niver do Hyoga foi ontem, mas não tive como postar :/ Bem, pra esse niver, é preciso considerar que, no mangá, Mitsumasa Kido é o papai de todos os Bronze Saints.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Hyoga – 23 de Janeiro**_

Quando Hyoga nasceu fazia um frio terrível. Era vinte e três de janeiro e sua mãe o acalentava nos braços sorrindo. Seu primeiro – e único – filho era lindo e saudável. E o melhor de tudo: era a cara dela. Tinha herdado seus cabelos louros e seus olhos claros, não parecia quase nada com o pai...

Ainda bem.

Infelizmente, conforme crescia, Hyoga começou a manifestar curiosidade a respeito do pai. Era natural e até esperado, mas Natassia não pôde evitar se sentir um pouquinho... _triste_.

Hyoga não conseguia entender os silêncios longos e pensativos de sua mamãe. Assim como suas esquivas vagas e seus sorrisos melancólicos. Ele só queria saber quem era o pai... Onde ele estava? Por que ele não podia ficar com a família como os pais de tantas outras crianças ficavam?

- Logo você vai conhecê-lo, Hyoga... – Natassia afirmou em um dia qualquer enquanto o menino a enchia de perguntas de novo.

Ele ficou ansioso... Mas a mamãe não parecia muito animada.

- Você não quer isso, mamãe? – perguntou meio chateado por causa da expressão dela. Gostava de vê-la feliz.

Natassia não respondeu nem que sim, nem que não. Mas ela sorriu e isso bastou para Hyoga, que sorriu de volta. Ah, ele a amava tanto!

Queria ter dito mais vezes que a amava, que o pai não importava e que tudo o que queria era estar com ela, felizes, para o resto da vida. Mas não dava tempo, não é? Foi tudo tão rápido. O naufrágio, o pânico, a correria. Em um momento estava abraçado à mamãe e no seguinte ela colocava um rosário com a cruz do norte em seu pescoço, enquanto se despedia pela última vez.

E pensar que tinham partido naquela viagem para encontrar o pai... Não demorou muito para Hyoga concluir que aquele homem, que o tratava como um garoto qualquer, não valia toda a consternação que sua curiosidade causara à mamãe.

Antes nunca o tivesse conhecido.

**_Fim_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esse niver ficou bem ficlet mesmo, admito que não sou lá muito fã dos Bronze Saints... (só acho legal o Ikki... :x) Espero que não tenha ficado muito medonha... uu'

Anyway, parabéns, Hyoga! \o/

Obrigada pra quem comentou o niver do Shura: _Orphelin's, Black Scorpio no Nyx _e_ sakuraboys-bruno_ :D

Até o próximo niver o/


	3. Camus: 07 de Fevereiro

**N/A: **Lembrando que: 1) no mangá, Camus é o mestre de Hyoga e Isaak; 2) Camus é 6 anos mais velho do que Hyoga, que foi treinar aos 8 anos (de acordo com a matemática _fail_ do tio Kurumada e tal); 3) Isaak já era discípulo de Camus há um ano quando Hyoga foi treinar com eles.

ps. Atrasado porque fiquei dois dias sem net :/

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>** Project**

_**Camus – 07 de Fevereiro**_

Era o primeiro aniversário de Camus desde que chegara ao Santuário para se tornar um Cavaleiro, mas ele não se importou com isso. Na verdade, ele ficou vagamente surpreso quando Milo, muito alegre, apareceu na arena onde se preparava para treinar e o felicitou pela data. Tinha certeza de que não contara ao garoto quando era.

- Tenho meus meios para descobrir... – Milo deu de ombros.

Camus não se interessou. Agradeceu, por educação, e começou a treinar ignorando solenemente todas as sugestões de Milo para "comemorar". Ele tinha seis anos e não via motivos para perder tempo com uma coisa tão simplória. Aniversário era uma marca do tempo passando, uma indicação da maturidade chegando. Só que para os Cavaleiros de Athena isso era irrelevante, pois quando o treinamento começava a infância passava depressa e terminava assim que recebiam as respectivas armaduras. Não eram os aniversários que mostravam o amadurecimento.

Com o tempo, Milo tornou-se um bom amigo, mas nunca aceitou essa perspectiva. Ele era o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e compreendia que a idade pouco importava para eles, mas continuava comemorando.

- Cavaleiros também precisam de diversão, cara!

Os cantos da boca de Camus ascenderam um pouco, mas seu sorriso não foi além desse esboço.

Se Milo não aceitava tal perspectiva, o Grande Mestre certamente entendia. Ele não se importou que Camus fosse, tecnicamente, pouco mais do que um menino quando lhe designou uma incumbência. Camus tinha só treze anos...

Treze anos e já seria o mestre do futuro Cavaleiro de Cisne. No início Camus ficou intrigado. Sabia que se o Grande Mestre o escolhera era porque tinha plena confiança em suas habilidades, em sua responsabilidade e em sua maturidade. Além, é claro, de ser um Cavaleiro de gelo e ter treinado na Sibéria também. E Camus sabia que seria capaz, já era até conhecido como o Mago da Água e do Gelo, mas...

Mas ele não era do tipo amigável. Se Milo e ele eram amigos, grande parte do fato devia-se à tenacidade do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. E agora teria que lidar e conviver com crianças tão novas quanto ele era quando começou seu treinamento.

Milo, é claro, se divertiu horrores quando soube.

- Olha, eu já estou vacinado contra sua frieza e indiferença, mas imagino como será traumático para essas crianças ter você como mestre!

Camus meramente estreitou os olhos para ele.

* * *

><p>Não foi tão tenso assim. Isaak era um bom discípulo, esforçado e com um grande senso de justiça. Estava desenvolvendo bem o cosmo e certamente se tornaria um Cavaleiro de valor em alguns anos. E ele não parecia se afetar com a frieza do mestre. Isaak entendia que era para o seu próprio bem.<p>

Teria sido mais simples se o discípulo que chegou um ano depois também fosse assim... Mas Hyoga era um tanto sentimental demais para um aspirante a Cavaleiro. Ficava evidentemente chateado com o jeito nada amável de Camus. Além disso, os interesses do novo discípulo eram bastante pessoais.

- Aquele menino ainda vai me dar muito trabalho. – o Cavaleiro de Aquário comentou com Milo, num dia em que estava no Santuário.

E deu mesmo. Poucos anos depois, em uma das idas cada vez mais freqüentes de Camus para o Santuário, Hyoga resolveu mergulhar no mar da Sibéria para visitar a mãe morta. Só que ele ainda não estava preparado. Foi uma idéia prematura e infeliz que custou muito caro.

Camus teve que admitir para Milo que se sentiu um pouco abalado pela morte de Isaak. Era seu discípulo mais promissor. Porém, como logo ele diria a Hyoga, não se podia ficar lamentando os mortos pelo resto da vida. Era preciso seguir em frente.

Hyoga demorou para entender isso.

* * *

><p>Camus não se arrependeu por ter afundado ainda mais o barco em que a mãe de Hyoga jazia congelada para todo o sempre. Não se importou em prender o discípulo em um esquife de gelo e sentenciar sua morte. Porque ser Cavaleiro era assim mesmo. Precisava passar por cima de muitas coisas. Hyoga amadurecera, mas não se desapegara por completo do passado.<p>

Ele melhoraria logo. Até mesmo Milo reconheceria Hyoga como um adversário digno.

Quando começasse a lutar contra o discípulo, sem indulgências, para que ele aprendesse tudo o que tinha para ensinar, Camus sabia que estaria fazendo a coisa certa.

**_Fim_**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nossa, eu gosto muito do Camus e tal, queria ter feito mais e melhor u_u mas tenho outros planos para ele, não dava pra me estender muito aqui... (juro que tive vontade de deixar rolar um yaoi livre, leve e solto no início, mas me controlei 8D)

MAS muitos parabéns pra você, Camus querido! \o/

Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo niver \o/


	4. Isaak: 17 de Fevereiro

**Birthday Project**

_**Isaak – 17 de Fevereiro**_

Desde pequeno, Isaak gostava de ouvir todos os tipos de mitos. Sua maior alegria, ao começar o treinamento para ser um Cavaleiro de Athena, foi saber que muitos desses mitos foram reais. Se a deusa grega existia... Se era possível desenvolver o cosmo e ter poderes extraordinários... Então, com certeza, todos aqueles monstros e heróis da mitologia também existiram, não é? E, considerando o estado do mundo, talvez ainda existissem alguns monstros.

Sua lenda favorita era a do Kraken, o fabuloso monstro dos mares glaciais, que não atacava navios com inocentes. Contra o mal, porém, Kraken era impiedoso.

Fazia todo o sentido. Pra quê ter piedade diante do mal?

O ensinamento mais importante que recebeu de seu mestre Camus, e que carregou por toda a vida, foi ficar impassível diante do inimigo. A isso ele uniu a grandiosidade do Kraken e se empenhou muito para seguir os passos de seu mestre, para ser um Cavaleiro forte, justo e lutar para proteger a paz no mundo.

Ser impassível diante do inimigo, não permitir que sentimentos atrapalhassem e não ter piedade do mal, pareciam coisas tão incrivelmente óbvias para um aspirante a Cavaleiro que Isaak mal podia acreditar que Hyoga tivesse dificuldade com elas.

De fato, desde que chegou para treinar, Hyoga tinha se mostrado um tipo mais sentimental e Isaak ficou furioso quando descobriu a real motivação do amigo. Mais chateado do que furioso, na verdade. A força de um Cavaleiro devia ser usada para a justiça e não para motivos pessoais! Hyoga só ia conseguir morrer desse jeito...

E quase morreu mesmo. Hyoga era sentimental, mas era seu amigo. Isaak fez sua escolha e resolveu salvá-lo.

Custou um olho e o título de Cavaleiro.

O pior seria quando visse que depois de tudo, depois de virar um Cavaleiro e conseguir a armadura de Cisne, depois do sacrifício do mestre Camus e de Isaak salvar sua vida, Hyoga continuava um sentimental incapaz de ser impassível diante do inimigo.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O que dizer do Isaak? Eu tenho dó dele... =~ A fic foi meio que uma lembrancinha, de tão pequena, mas preferi não me estender. Bom, com esse acabaram os nivers dos Cavaleiros com poderes de gelo xD

Parabéns, Isaak! :D

Obrigada pelas reviews! Até o próximo niver o/


	5. Afrodite: 10 de Março

**N/A: **Depois de Isaak, finalmente chegou a vez do Afrodite! Nessa fic deixei o bonito loiro como no mangá do Kurumada :D

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Afrodite – 10 de Março**_

As rosas vermelhas e inebriantes eram as únicas companhias dignas naquele dia. Em outro dez de março, oito anos antes, o mundo foi agraciado com seu nascimento. Sim, o mundo, pois Afrodite seria um Cavaleiro de Ouro e defenderia a paz mundial de forma memorável.

Uma nuvem de mistério e fascinação envolvia o belo aspirante a Cavaleiro. A única certeza que todos possuíam era de que a beleza de Afrodite ia _muito_ além das medidas de beleza de qualquer outra pessoa. Era diferente, andrógina e encantadora. Alguns falavam até que não era um menino de fato, mas sim uma menina. Seu nome era Afrodite? Não, não poderia ser seu nome verdadeiro. Ora, se era tão lindo, não devia ser muito forte... É claro que era forte, tanto que seria um Cavaleiro de Ouro. E os rumores continuavam...

Bando de ignorantes. Definitivamente, só as rosas, tão silenciosas e belas quanto ele mesmo, mereciam sua companhia. A beleza isola as pessoas. Afrodite não gostava de dividir com mais ninguém aquele dia, nem mesmo com os demais aprendizes.

- Você parece _mesmo_ uma garotinha, sabia? – perguntou o futuro Cavaleiro de Câncer com deboche, interrompendo aquele momento particular.

Afrodite riu sem emoção:

- Contemple! – exclamou imperioso, lançando uma rosa contra o garoto, causando-lhe um corte superficial no braço.

- SEU-! – o canceriano rosnou, irritado tanto com a audácia do outro quanto consigo mesmo por não ter visto o movimento rápido o bastante para se desviar.

- Não subestime minha beleza.

O italiano bufou, louco para acertar aquele rostinho bonito e parti-lo em pedaços. Então balançou a cabeça e sorriu sarcástico, de uma forma que parecia muito estranha na face de alguém de nove anos:

- De acordo – apanhou a rosa fincada no chão e a destruiu, jogando as pétalas para cima do pisciano. – Vou lhe dar um crédito por ter conseguido me acertar. _Parabéns, belezinha!_

O pisciano revirou os olhos enquanto via o companheiro se afastar. Aquele "parabéns" soou tão ambíguo. Será que ele sabia que aquele dia era seu aniversário ou era só uma felicitação por ter conseguido acertá-lo mesmo? Nunca saberia.

Afrodite voltou-se para as flores. Tinha muito orgulho de sua aparência e gostava de se cuidar, embora não precisasse fazer nenhum esforço para manter a suntuosa aparência. Mesmo quando acordava, todo desalinhado, era gracioso. Depois, com os cabelos úmidos e a pele corada pelo banho, era a mais maravilhosa das visões.

E, além de tudo, era forte, é claro. Poder e vitória iam para os que possuíssem beleza afinal. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram poderosos porque eram todos belos, Afrodite acreditava nisso. Seria um Cavaleiro respeitado e temível. A beleza era a verdadeira força que, por sua vez, era a justiça, não é?

Nada mais natural, portanto, que poucos anos depois Afrodite ficasse do lado do Grande Mestre, do lado da justiça. Seria um traidor por isso? Se o Mestre era poderoso o bastante para manter a paz no mundo... Que importava se fosse _supostamente_ mau? O que era o mau? Desde que pudesse pacificar estava tudo certo. Ideais não venciam lutas. Só o Cavaleiro de Câncer parecia entender de certa forma.

- Cumpriu sua missão na Ilha de Andrômeda?

Afrodite desviou a atenção que sempre dedicava às rosas e olhou para trás num movimento encantador. As ondas perfeitas de seus cabelos cor de ouro balançaram levemente, alguns fios caindo sobre seu rosto harmonioso.

- É óbvio que sim, Câncer – respondeu, semicerrando os olhos muito azuis, fitando o outro Cavaleiro através dos cílios compridos com um olhar vazio.

Máscara da Morte abriu seu famigerado sorriso sarcástico.

Afrodite suspirou. Máscara podia até entender seu ponto de vista, em termos, mas era detestável com suas insinuações de que eles eram "especiais". Tudo que o pisciano queria era proteger a paz, não dominar o mundo. E daí se precisasse matar algumas pessoas para isso, companheiros de batalha de outrora? Mataria mesmo.

O Cavaleiro de Cefeu, por exemplo, se recusava a obedecer às ordens do Grande Mestre. Era um rebelde. Não houve remorsos por parte de Afrodite, pelo contrário. Sentiu-se orgulhoso por cumprir seu papel tão bem.

E agora uma pobre criatura, um Cavaleiro de Bronze incapaz de entender alguma coisa sobre si, ousava enfrentá-lo e acusá-lo de estar errado. Pois bem, que viesse. Mesmo que fosse um tolo, para Afrodite era sempre bonito ver alguém usar toda a força e dar tudo de si pelo que julgava certo, afinal.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Por mais que seja divertido lidar com o Afrodite em fics de humor, ele sempre me pareceu alguém muito distante dos demais. É complexo, o Episódio G que veio mostrar mais sobre o pisciano. Eu queria ser bem fiel à Saint Seiya e, como comentaram uma vez, a história é bem triste =/ aquele Afrodite das comédias não se encaixava muito bem nessa fic, mas, bem, fiz com carinho.

Parabéns, Afrodite, seu lindo!

Obrigada pelas reviews até agora, que tal esse niver?


	6. Mu: 27 de Março

**N/A: **Wah, estou triste. Os últimos dias foram difíceis e acabei deixando passar uns três aniversários D: Quase que o Mu entrou nesse grupo, mas aqui está. Só não postei ontem por problemas om energia. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Mu – 27 de Março**_

A forma que seu mestre encontrou para felicitá-lo foi liberá-lo do treinamento naquele dia. Mu sorriu meio confuso. Não se importaria em treinar, mesmo que fosse seu aniversário de sete anos.

O que faria?

Estavam no Santuário esse dia, mas Mu ainda não conhecia seus futuros companheiros de batalha. Acabou buscando a sombra de uma árvore, em um local bem distante das arenas. Seu objetivo era ler um livro, mas não demorou a ser interrompido.

- O que são esses pontinhos?

Mu olhou para cima e viu um garoto aparentemente da sua idade. Ele estava se referindo aos sinais que o ariano possuía na testa.

- Nasci com eles... – respondeu lentamente, dando de ombros.

Se Mu soubesse logo que aquele garoto era Aiolia, aspirante a Cavaleiro de Leão, e muito agitado... Bem, não teria lhe dito que estava sozinho porque era seu aniversário e não conhecia ninguém.

Definitivamente, não diria aquilo. Pois, assim que informou, ao ser perguntado, o leonino imediatamente propôs que se divertissem muito aquele dia.

Foi um dia extremamente agitado. E perigoso. Uma hora, Aiolia o arrastou para a área de treinamento das amazonas. Talvez conseguissem ver alguma delas sem máscara...

Mu tratou de puxá-lo para longe dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Apesar de tudo, foi um dia divertido. Aquela seria a última vez que Mu teria contato com alguém por muito tempo. Shion andava preocupado, ele já devia imaginar o pior e, sendo seu discípulo, Mu já devia estar preparado...

Preparado para o quê? A tristeza, a revolta, a sensação de impotência? Shion lhe ensinara a controlar as emoções, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que Mu teve que lidar com a morte de alguém. Ele se acostumaria com o tempo. Já era um Cavaleiro de Ouro e a vida dos defensores de Athena era assim, afinal.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi esperar. Sozinho não podia fazer nada. Um dia, certamente, aquela farsa no Santuário seria descoberta. Até lá precisava ser paciente.

O que a solidão e o isolamento não são capazes de fazer? Tornou-se _extremamente_ paciente, logo Mu que já era a pessoa mais calma e amável do mundo. Seu cosmo era poderosíssimo, assim como sua habilidade psicocinética. Sabia, com certeza, que ainda precisaria lutar muito.

Enquanto isso... Permanecia em Jamiel. Nunca atendia os chamados do Santuário e seu falso Grande Mestre. Alguns cavaleiros corajosos conseguiam alcançá-lo com suas armaduras danificadas, mas era bem raro. Mu consertava suas armaduras e voltava a ficar só.

Ficar sozinho não era tão triste. Não tinha ninguém a quem se adaptar, ninguém com quem se preocupar, ninguém que pudesse traí-lo. Havia algo de bom nisso.

As coisas mudariam um pouco quando se tornasse um mestre. Kiki, um menino muito ativo e alegre, faria a solidão ser menor. E então apareceriam aqueles Cavaleiros de Bronze que em breve desafiariam o Santuário. Eram bons rapazes e Mu daria seu melhor para consertar-lhes as armaduras.

Porém, quando ainda vivia sozinho, eis que os Cavaleiros de Touro e Leão apareceram um dia em sua pacata residência. Aiolia ainda era muito agitado e, agora, agressivo também. Nunca entenderia como Mu podia permanecer tranquilo e paciente enquanto os problemas surgiam. Principalmente quando começassem as lutas contra os guerreiros de Poseidon.

Ora, a paciência sublime veio com os anos de prática em Jamiel, mas o ariano sempre foi calmo, não é? Seu mestre sempre dizia isso. Seu mestre... Shion, sim... Seria muito triste para Mu quando tivesse que confrontá-lo. Seu mestre, um espectro de Hades!

Se era assim que tinha que ser, pois bem, que fôsse. Apesar do respeito, da admiração, de tudo o que lhe devia pelo treinamento, Mu se levantaria contra qualquer um. Até mesmo contra ele. Mu era um Cavaleiro de Ouro e protegeria Athena com todas as forças.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Acabou ficando supercurtinha, eu sei. Não tinha jeito =/ O Mu é uma graça, o próprio Shion diz que ele sempre foi muito calma e talz. Imagina vivendo isolado em Jamiel? Tenso...

Enfim, parabéns, Mu! ^^ (tenho um amigo que faz niver no mesmo dia oo)

Bem, obrigada pelas reviews! Nos vemos depois de amanhã! :D (se tudo der certo, claro)._**  
><strong>_


	7. Aldebaran: 08 de Maio

**N/A: **Infelizmente, logo após o niver do Mu, eu fiquei doente por muitos dias. Perdi o niver do Shion e isso me deixou bem triste :( Mas vamos lá, hoje é niver do Deba! :)

_Orphelin's_, obrigada pela dica. Tudo se desenvolveu incrivelmente bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Aldebaran – 08 de Maio**_

Desde a infância, Aldebaran já mostrava sua boa alma. Mesmo sendo muito mais alto do que as crianças de sua idade, nunca se aproveitou delas pela força. Ao contrário, sempre protegeu as outras pessoas. Seus valores eram tão elevados quanto sua bondade. E ainda por cima era forte! Não era à toa que se tornaria um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

E ele ficou mesmo muito feliz quando conseguiu sua armadura. Empregaria sua força, habilidades e bondade para proteger uma causa maior. Athena e a paz. E – por que não? – seus companheiros de batalha.

Não precisavam lutar sozinhos, afinal.

Alguns eram mais próximos, é verdade. Mas, no geral, dava-se bem com todos os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. Não entendia como alguns deles podiam se desentender tanto. Eram a elite dos Cavaleiros de Athena, lutavam juntos. Eram todos companheiros, amigos. Até mesmo irmãos, descobririam quando o fim chegasse.

Aldebaran não se incomodava com a má fama do Cavaleiro de Leão. Era bom demais para isso. Não sabia ainda da verdade sobre Sagitário, mas e daí? Achava absurda aquela forma como muitos tratavam o garoto. Que culpa o leonino tinha se o irmão _tivesse_ feito algo de errado?

Lutava por ele também. Era taurino, insistente! Não temia dar seu sangue pelos outros. Depois de um tempo até sentia orgulho de Aiolia, que tinha tudo para se rebelar, mas seguia sendo um Cavaleiro dedicado – a seu modo selvagem, mas dedicado de qualquer forma.

Mu entendia seu ponto de vista, era um bom amigo. Podia – será? – ter contado antes sobre a farsa no Santuário, mas tudo bem.

A farsa... foi cruel como tudo terminou. Vários de seus estimados companheiros estavam mortos.

Afrodite, tão belo e orgulhoso; Camus sempre racional, um mestre até o fim; Shura e sua justiça fortíssima; Aiolos, morto muito antes, inocente e honrado; Máscara da Morte com sua visão distorcida de justiça; Saga e sua alma tão complexa. Todos mortos.

Aldebaran, com seu coração simples, mas grande e nobre, sentiu por eles. Apesar de tudo o que passaram, eram seus companheiros!

Olhou para as lápides pela primeira vez, sabendo que também seria a última, e se foi. Eram tempos de guerra e não havia espaço para lamentações.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**_**: **_Hipercurtinha, mas o que mais falar? O Deba é um amigão e muito fofo! O tio Kuru sacaneou legal o coitado... o que é uma injustiça, porque ele é demais. Triste. Nem sei o que dizer... :(

Bom, parabéns, Deba! \o/ Tem gente que te adora, viu? S2

Obrigada pelas reviews, galere! Que tal esse niver? :3


	8. Máscara da Morte: 24 de Junho

**N/A: **Estou triste por não ter postado no niver dos gêmeos =~ O que houve foi que caiu bem na semana de apresentação do meu artigo científico, ou seja, eu estava ocupada demais estudando e surtando pra conseguir escrever. Depois, percebi que não fazia mais sentido postar com tanto atraso. Logo, assim como o niver do Shion, o dos gêmeos terá que ficar para o ano que vem =/

Mas vamos ao niver do Máscara que já está atrasadinho também por falta de net no dia certo x.x'

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Project<strong>

_**Máscara da Morte – 24 de Junho**_

Quando ainda era aspirante a Cavaleiro de Câncer e já tinha o hábito de implicar com os demais aprendizes, Shura lhe perguntou o que entendia sobre justiça. Respondera que a justiça estava ao lado dos mais fortes. Ou você vencia ou não valia à pena lutar.

Os boatos diziam que o Cavaleiro de Câncer tinha enlouquecido. Só isso para explicar um Cavaleiro de Ouro ser tão maligno. Que absurdo! Mas não importava. Ele matava para se fortalecer, para ter um cosmo insuperável... Se queriam chamar isso de mal, tudo bem.

Era tão justo quanto podia. Suas vitimas eram assassinos, bandidos, estava livrando o mundo desses tipos. Só que o italiano se empenhou tanto em sua justiça, que nem percebeu quando se tornou um deles, um mero instrumento de morte.

No começo, não se sentia particularmente satisfeito quando acabava matando mulheres, velhos e crianças; mas o que podia fazer? As guerras são assim mesmo, não poupam os inocentes que davam o azar de estar no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Então, acostumou-se. Pessoas morrem o tempo todo mesmo.

Ele precisava alcançar seus objetivos, afinal. Era algo que estava além da moral e da ética. E, por incrível que pudesse parecer, matar aumentava seu poder, tornava-o mais forte. Matava quem entrava em seu caminho sem culpa, medo ou nervosismo, pois não sentia nada. Mentira. Havia certo prazer...

E eram tantas mortes, tantas cabeças penduradas na Casa de Câncer, que ele logo ficou conhecido como "Máscara da Morte". Uma alcunha irremediável de tal forma, que seu nome verdadeiro acabou esquecido por todos que o conheciam – incluindo ele mesmo.

Aqueles horrendos rostos lamuriosos... Achavam que ele ia enlouquecer convivendo com eles. Até parece! Não ouvia lamúria nenhuma. Eram hinos de exaltação à sua pessoa! Como se as trevas celebrassem com ele. Então, continuava colecionando as cabeças de suas vítimas. Eram suas medalhas! Provavam sua força.

Foi por sua forma de pensar que, alguns anos depois, o Grande Mestre resolveu revelar-lhe a verdade sobre o Santuário. Máscara da Morte ficaria ao seu lado. É claro que ficaria, Saga era forte. Devotaria-lhe fidelidade eterna se ele criasse um mundo de justiça calcado na força!

O Leão infeliz certamente o detestava. A maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro deviam ter pensamentos ruins em relação a ele. Pouco importava! Sabia que estava fazendo o que era certo dentro de suas próprias convicções.

Um dia, aqueles atos que pareciam cruéis, seriam vistos como justos. O bem e o mal são muito relativos. Definitivamente, era uma questão de perspectiva, por uma causa maior. Para isso, não podia ter escrúpulos em matar ninguém, nem mesmo companheiros de batalha.

É claro que o Cavaleiro de Bronze idiota não entendia nada disso. Achava que a justiça era sempre a mesma, independente do tempo e do lugar.

Isso fazia Máscara da Morte sorrir com desdém. O Dragão dizia aquelas baboseiras sobre os mortos e ele ria. _Não!_ Gargalhava!

O cego idiota teria que morrer também.

E o Cavaleiro de Câncer não se preocupava com a crueldade de matar um ser humano, não é mesmo?

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem, o Máscara é outro personagem que o tio Kuru podia ter explorado muito mais... Acho complexo escrever com ele, temos poucas informações. Não sabemos como seu mestre o tratava, nem como a visão de justiça dele ficou distorcida assim. Ele não teria virado um Cavaleiro de Ouro se fosse pura maldade, acho... A armadura deve ter demorado a abandoná-lo por isso...

Enfim, parabéns, italianinho! xD

Obrigada pelas reviews! Que tal esse niver? :3


End file.
